A Day in the Life of Naota
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Oneshot, as told by Naota. It's been five years since Haruko left. Naota is now 17, in high school, sleeping with Mamimi, and much more.


Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. I've only seen the six episodes they showed on adult swim, that's it. This is rated M for language and nudity/sex.

**A Day in the Life of Naota**

Yesterday morning I opened my eyes and heard the alarm blaring in my ear. I reached to grab it and the fucking thing was right next to my head. I knew it was Mamimi who put it there; she always does shit like that. I smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen, Mamimi was making me breakfast.

Since Haruko left five years ago we needed somebody around the place to clean, cook, and sometimes watch the bakery. Mamimi had dropped out of high school and then stupidly ran away from home. After a week of living by the river she came over, begging my father for a place to stay, and then she ended up being our new housekeeper. I don't mind her living with us, it's actually quite nice.

I bathed and got dressed in my school uniform and then went down stairs to the kitchen. All Mamimi wore was an extra large white t-shirt that barely covered her tight ass. She severed me a cup of hot coffee from the steaming pot. I never put any cream in it; to me it makes it taste like crap. I just put some sugar in it and have it black. Mamimi things I'm crazy for drinking it that way. Soon she placed a plate in front of me and I started to consume her cooking.

"Did you sleep well last night," she asked me.

"Yes, but who's bright idea was it to put the alarm clock right next to my ear?"

"I wanted to make sure you heard it Naota." Mamimi finally stopped calling me Takun a few months after she moved in. Good thing too, it was really starting to piss me off to the point where I wanted to fucking strangle her to death. Anyway, then she threw the newspaper on the table and pointed to a picture on the front page. "This is one I took." I gaped at it.

"Really, that's great." Even though Mamimi's the housekeeper she goes out and takes lots of pictures. Sometimes she sells them to the local paper and gets a hell of a lot of money for them. In yesterday's paper the main story was about a brutal murder that happened in broad daylight. The picture was of the corpse, mangled and blood stained. "How did you take this?"

"I was there when it happened."

"Good morning everyone." My dad walked in with a smile on his face and sat down next to me.

"Why are you so happy," I asked him.

"Today I'm going to a book signing for my novel." Then he began to tear up. "I only wish Shigekuni were here with me to do it too." My dad and grandpa started writing a book last year, but my grandpa died before it was finished. Poor old guy had a damn heart attack. Even though he's dead the bakery is still open, but few people shop there. Anyway, my dad finished the book and it's a big hit. I forgot what it's about though, probably about some slut who is on the run from the law, or something dumb like that. Plus, I really don't give a shit. As long as he's happy I'm happy too.

I finished eating my food and gathered my things for school. I go to the same high school Mamimi went to. I don't see what she didn't like about it. She always told me it was the people that went there, but I had feeling it was something else too. Anyway, as I was walking out the door I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned and saw Mamimi's eyes stare at me lovingly.

"Have a nice day at school Naota." I smiled and told her to take it easy. Then before I knew it our lips were touching, but she pulled away after a few seconds. I saw her run back inside; the wind blew her shirt up, giving me a small peek at the tattoo of a fire streak she got on her lower back. When she was out of sight I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

Since I'm seventeen I can drive now, but I didn't want a car. I wanted a Vespa. Ever since I rode with Haruko I've loved being on one and for my birthday my dad bought me a red one. It feels so good being on it. I feel free and in control. I came up to the school and saw people sitting outside under trees gossiping. I parked my vehicle in the lot and went to meet my friends Gaku, Masashi, and Ninamori. They stayed the same mostly, even after five years.

"Hey, how's it going Naota," said Gaku. He put his face close to my neck and eyed it. "I don't see any love bites today. You and that older chick aren't fucking anymore?"

"We don't make love everyday." They like to call it fucking, but they just don't understand. With Mamimi I call it making love because I feel something towards her. When I kiss and pleasure her I feel whole, our souls are one. She's not a sex toy to me.

"So you're still fucking her then," asked Masashi.

"Yes, now let's get off that subject!"

"Gee, touché."

"Are you going to practice with us after school," Ninamori questioned.

"No, I have baseball practice remember? It's Monday."

After Haruko left I wanted to learn how to play the guitar. My dad regretted paying for the lessons, but it turned out to be a good thing. My friends and I formed a band; we call ourselves Alien Probe. Masashi picked the name, but I don't give a shit about what we're called; I only care about making music. Gaku and I play the guitar, Ninamori sings and plays the bass, and Masashi bangs the drums. But along with that I also started playing baseball more and joined the high school team. I never miss a practice.

I do well in school; I make decent grades and I rarely get in trouble. I have to be an excellent student in order to stay on the team. My friends always want to copy my notes, except for Ninamori of course. Maybe if they stopped daydreaming about naked groupies giggling their boobs for them they could concentrate in class and pass tests.

Yesterday during a morning class I had to take a major piss so I asked the teacher to be excused. I went to the closest restroom and found an obscene sight. In a stall some guy was sitting on the toilet seat with his pants down and a girl was on her knees in front of him. She had his cock in her mouth and was sucking hard. I could tell because his eyes were closed intensely and he was biting his bottom lip so no moans could escape his lips. Just as I was passing by he opened his eyes and almost fell to the floor. I ran to the furthest urinal and watched the girl flee and the dude stuff his erection into his pants, zipping his fly quickly. As I bled the lizard he walked to me and got up right in my face.

"Why the fuck were you watching me have a fucking blowjob, fucking pervert!"

"Hey, I'm not the fucking one having his fucking dick sucked in the middle of the fucking day, fucking asshole!" He didn't say anything else, just shot his damn middle finger up in my face and then stormed away. "Fuck you too!" I rarely see people having sex in school; that was the third time. Why the fuck do they have to get so pissed when someone sees them? How the fuck can they not get caught? They could've closed the damn door at least.

After school I went to the boy's locker room and change into my baseball uniform. A few lockers down I saw two of my teammates kissing each other open mouthed. I don't mind if people want to be gay, but they could do it in private. I never say anything though because I tried it once, and they can get real bitchy. Anyway, when I was fully clothed I went onto the field for practice. I was always the first one up to bat. When I stepped up to the plate and grabbed a metal bat I hit it against my shoes. I don't remember if Haruko did that or if my brother did; either way the trait seemed to rub off on me. Every time the ball was hurled at me I swung the bat, thanks to Haruko. Usually I hit it out of the field, or fouled. After ten minutes I gave the bat to someone else and went to the outfield. An hour later I showered, changed, and then drove the Vespa home.

When I pulled up to the garage I saw Mamimi in the doorway wearing the same white t-shirt and, thankfully for the people passing by, a pair of jeans. She looked worried, but I didn't know why. She put a cigarette to her lips and sucked on the butt.

"Where have you been," she asked while expelling smoke.

"I was at practice."

"It's Monday already?" I nodded and then went inside, going up the stairs to my room so I could do my homework on my desk.

While I did my algebra I felt hands wrap around me. Mamimi buried her head in my neck and started kissing my lightly. This was an everyday ritual. I put down my pencil and held her hands. Then she bit me and started sucking tenderly. I softly moaned as she did it. When she finally stopped she rocked me back and forth.

"What are you doing Naota?"

"I'm doing algebra homework."

"Are you almost done? I'm gonna start making dinner soon."

"I'll be done in a minute." She left the room and I checked to make sure I did all my work.

Each night when I'm done devouring my dinner I generally either watch TV, read, or practice the guitar. For some strange reason, a whim I guess, yesterday I went to see what Mamimi was doing. Some nights she does laundry while other nights she washes the dishes, and once a month she scrubs the bakery. I searched the place, but she was nowhere to be found. Then I went to the garage and saw her sitting on the seat of my Vespa drinking some saki.

"What are you doing," I asked. She took a big gulp of the liquor and then grabbed my helmet.

"Can you take me for a ride?" This request caught me off guard. Mamimi has asked me for a ride before, but never on a school night. I looked at my watch and it was almost nine. She gave me her dejected look, and I just couldn't say no to that face.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Over by the bridge, you know, the one we would always hangout at."

Minutes later we were on the road. She sat behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to her. The first time I was ever on a Vespa, five years ago, I didn't think the damn thing could support two and was afraid to let another go along with me, but what the hell, I loved Mamimi straddling me.

Soon we were under the bridge and resting on the grass. I laid my head on Mamimi's lap and looked up to the night sky. She ran a hand through my hair while I held the other. I felt our fingers entwine and wondered why we hadn't done that in a long time. Then her head came into view and I brushed some of her red hair to the side. She looked so beautiful next to the star light.

Slowly we closed the gap between us and our lips locked together. She ran her tongue along my lips, begging to get in. I opened my mouth and let her enter. She tasted like tobacco and booze, but after so long I got used to it. We explored each other passionately and I gasped as she deepened the kiss. Mamimi sometimes wanted to be in control since she was older. When Haruko kissed me it was never like this, Mamimi's kisses were filled with love. At long last we stopped and I could catch my breath. Then she got on top of me and I started kissing her neck.

"Naota," she moaned. "I'm gonna overflow!" Five years ago I didn't know why she would always have those 'overflow' fits, but recently that phrase has meant she was aroused and needed to have sex, desperately. We always made love on the weekends, but on Saturday my band had a gig, so I wasn't able to please her then. I guess that's why yesterday she was about to 'overflow'.

"No, not here, let's go back home." On the ride home Mamimi rubbed her hands along my crotch. I could feel myself getting hard and it irritated my concentration. "Stop fucking doing that," I yelled to her, but then she abruptly clutched my manhood. Swiftly I swerved to the right, making it look like were going to crash, and then she let go.

We went up to my room and she started stripping while I went into the restroom to get prepared. Mamimi once wanted kids because she said that she wanted to do something important with her life, but I told her that I'm too young to be a father and she understood, so we had to consider what form of birth control to use. I wanted her to take the pill, but with all the smoking and drinking she does her doctor said the pill could fuck her up really bad, and she flat out refused to have the damn shots, so I'm the one that has to take precaution. I took off all my clothes and slipped the condom on my penis, making sure to leave room for the sperm to be collected. When I felt ready I went to meet my lover. She lay naked under the covers and fingered me to come. I drifted to the bed and got next to her, waiting. We did nothing for a long minute.

"What are you waiting for," she finally said. "Get on top and come inside me."

This request also took me by surprise because she was always above me. That's the way Haruko dry-humped me so I thought that was the way it's supposed to be. Now that I think about it, Haruko was a fucking bitch. Anyway, I got on Mamimi and she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her, caressed her naked body, and then I trusted myself in her and she let out a long, loud moan.

"Faster," she yelled. When Mamimi asked that, it always meant harder too. I obeyed and pushed farther down, again and again. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, ooohhh…! I love you…! Yes, yes, yes, yes, ooohhh…!" After she exploded I had too and then we collapsed on the bed together. I rolled off her and then she put an arm around me. "I love you Naota."

"I love you too." We deeply kissed again and then I had to get up to dispose of the used condom. After that I brushed my teeth and put on my sleeping clothes. Then I took my electric guitar, plugged into the amplifier, and then started jamming. She lit a cigarette and started sucking ash, watching me the whole time.

"You play that thing so beautifully." I smiled at her and continued, just for Mamimi. When she chucked the butt she went to me and grabbed my hands. "You should stop, it's getting late."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven. I couldn't believe that we had gone for a ride, stargazed, made out and made love, in less than two hours. It was a hell of a lot better than just reading or watching TV. I put the guitar away and climbed in bed yawning. Mamimi turned off the lights and glided under the covers next to me. Our legs entwined and she put an arm around my chest. I grabbed her hand and gently stroked it.

"Will you ever leave me like your brother did?" I can't believe she fucking asked me that!

"Of course not, there's no need. Everything I need in the world is right here in Mabase."

It's true; I don't need to leave this town, this place where amazing things rarely happen. I thought about that while I lay in bed with Mamimi, before I fell asleep. Five years ago I use to think that life sucked and that nothing extraordinary would or could ever occur, but then Haruko came to Earth and shit started coming out of my skull. I learned from her that nothing can change unless you do something to make it so, that you need to be there for the ones you love, and that life has a purpose. I don't know what my purpose is yet though; I don't know if it's to play professional baseball, or if it's to create music for millions of people, or if it's something totally different. But, one thing is definitely for certain; if Haruko hadn't come, all those years ago, nothing would've changed, and I wouldn't be where I am today. I thank her for the experience.

_**Fin**_


End file.
